


Nickname

by seerstella



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: AU, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: “What’s your name?” he asks, his tone dropping so low it’s almost inaudible. Yet, for his partner, it feels like an echo in a cave.Birthday Fic for sd4Ianto.





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sd4Ianto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd4Ianto/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.
> 
> A/N: I have to interrupt our normal Eternalizing the Moon program to present this oneshot.  
> This is a Birthday Fic for sd4ianto, happy birthday! I wish you long health and happiness and every single great thing that you may achieve this year. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!  
> This is also something that’s been nagging in my head since ever. Also fueled by Genghis Khan by Miike Snow (really need to stop listening to that XD) and an old headcanon. Enjoy!

The club was crowded when he walked in. Well, no wonder… today was Saturday. Every Saturday the people multiplied in places like this. They all came because of a lot of reasons, but there was one that stood out the most: they wanted to blow off some steam. The other reason was to find a good lay—one-night-stands perhaps—or maybe try the luck for a long-lasting relationship. As he made his way into the dim pub, he doubted that people with the last reasoning would get their wishes granted. But anyway, he wasn’t there for that, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. His eyes scanned his surroundings; to the tables and chairs and people and finally— _finally_ —the dance floor.

He, too, wanted to blow off some steam.

That was why he made his way towards the dance floor, littered by people and swirling, colorful lights around. The music was so loud it was deafening, but just like everyone else, he didn’t mind. He only needed a small space so he could enjoy himself…

So he did.

The song just changed, to a much more upbeat one, and he surrendered his body to the flow of the music. How much he loved dancing!

It was nearing the bridge of the song that he felt somebody following his moves. He opened his eyes—wonder when he’d closed them—and saw another man with his back to him. He froze at first, but then realized that the man wasn’t threatening, thus he let him. They continued to dance in unison, squeezed by so many people, and became closer and closer as the song continued. 

* * *

“Mao-kun, are you angry?”

Kyousuke Hamao could never get angry with this guy to save his life. Despite that, his (secret) boyfriend was _insufferable_. Mark that word, because it was the constant refrain in Kyousuke’s mind whenever he was faced with something like this.

“I’m not angry,” he replied, huffing. “But I can’t imagine what you did!”

A grin. “You don’t need to, because it already happened.”

“You called me Cupcake, Dai-chan! _Cupcake_! In front of the world to hear!”

Daisuke Watanabe, despite his age, often acted as if he was much younger than Kyousuke. This kind of nickname was one of the finest examples, and there was nothing Kyousuke could do to stop his antics. _Insufferable_ , indeed, and so _damn carefree_ and _ignorant_ for the world! “Listen, Mao-kun, you don’t need to worry.”

“ _Cupcake_ , Dai-chan! What do you think I am? A schoolgirl?!”

“Well, I much prefer you the way you are, though, with your bits and all.”

“Dai-chan, you’re _not_ listening to me!” Kyousuke was so tempted to hit his head… with a chair, if necessary. But there was none, as they were walking down the streets towards their respective houses, so he settled with a glare instead. Daisuke usually cowered under that kind of gaze, for he once said that Kyousuke’s eyes were like a double-edged sword.

“Alright, alright!” Daisuke lifted his hands in a surrendering manner, and Kyousuke felt a tinge of triumph. See? It worked. “Listen, Mao-kun, it’s okay. Only BabaRyo heard it, and I can ask the staffs to cut it if you’re _that_ uncomfortable.”

“Being heard by Baba-chi was like being heard by the whole world, you know.” Kyousuke wasn’t going to back down that easily, not even when Daisuke was staring at him in such a cute way. “You practically gave him a teasing material for life. Seriously, there is no way I will escape him now!”

Daisuke stopped walking, and when Kyousuke realized that, he had to stop as well. “What is it, Dai-chan?”

“No… it’s just… he won’t tease you anymore, Mao. Not in public, at least.”

A sigh escaped Kyousuke’s lips. He knew exactly what Daisuke meant. “I’m truly sorry for this.”

His much older boyfriend snorted and resumed his steps. Kyousuke wondered whether someone could see if he took Daisuke’s hand all the way home. He decided not to risk it. “Dai-chan?”

“Don’t, Mao.”

“What?” Kyousuke was finally able to catch up with him—perks of having a taller boyfriend, here—and saw his face. Daisuke looked forlorn, which was a strange expression on him. It worried Kyousuke more than he could ever imagine, even more than the silly nicknames he had thrown for him. “Dai-chan?”

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t. It’s your decision to leave the industry, and you better not regretting it.”

Kyousuke nodded. “I’ll try, Dai-chan, I’ll try.”

“I know you will.” A mischievous smirk crossed Daisuke’s face. “ _Cupcake_.”

In response, Kyousuke pushed him with all his might.

* * *

“You dance well,” the man purred near his ear, which sent a smile on his face.

“You too.”

The music was still blaring like crazy, and neither of them stopped. He grabbed the man’s hips and they were pressed even closer together. Despite the crowd and the loudness and the colorful disco lights, it felt comfortable. “It’s been a while since you last danced, am I right?”

“Mmm.”

“You’re a bit stiff, you know. Just relax.”

So he did. But he was so exhilarated it was hard. Still, he tried. 

* * *

“Yes, I heard that, Mao,” Ryouma Baba declared as he sat cross-legged on Kyousuke’s bedroom floor. As soon as he’d got a spare time, he went straight to the Hamao residence, wanting to meet the middle son just to ease his mind. Kyousuke knew Daisuke had relayed his worries to their mutual friend, and for that he was grateful. “I think I was the only one who did.”

Kyousuke looked up from the textbook he was reading. “How can you be so sure?”

“No staffs made a fuss about it,” Ryouma answered easily. “We all know that you two aren’t even supposed to be together on that episode, so this kind of thing should’ve been removed. If they heard Dai-chan, that is.”

“Which they didn’t.”

“Which they didn’t,” Ryouma parroted. “Dai-chan’s right, Mao-kun. You don’t need to worry about it. He’s not that stupid to blow your cover right in your last appearance with him. He just can’t help himself sometimes.”

Kyousuke groaned. “Change that _sometimes_ to _always_ , please.”

Ryouma’s happy laugh filled the room. “Still, it’s really nice to see you two still getting along nicely. Sometimes you make me wonder how’s Taiki-kun doing, but we just drifted apart after we graduated from that series.”

“Just invite him to Triple Zone, then.”

“If only all’s that simple, he would’ve been guest even before you did. Hell, he didn’t even want to _sit_ next to _me_ , let alone come to my internet show.”

“No harm in trying.”

The older man rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Mao-kun, whatever.”

* * *

“There you go,” the man said huskily, letting his head fall backwards so it landed on the other’s shoulder. It was an awkward angle, since he was taller than the one behind him, but he bore with it. “I found myself a great dance partner today, apparently.”

“And you haven’t found one on the other days or what?”

The man turned so they were now face to face. Keeping up with the music, he grabbed his hips and resumed the heated dance. “You can say that.”

“Mmm. Feels so good.”

“I can make you feel better, you know.” The man leaned forward and whispered near his ear. “What’s your name?” he asks, his tone dropping so low it’s almost inaudible. Yet, for his partner, it feels like an echo in a cave.

He flashed the man a playful smile as he gave a powerful grind with his hips. “You really wanna know, huh?”

The man’s hands on his hips tightened and they continued to rock their hips against each other. “I have a guess, but it’s better for you to tell me.”

“Ask me nicely. Nice guys get presents.”

“Minx,” the man groaned but gently nuzzled his neck nonetheless. “Tell me your name, _please_. _Please_.”

“Mmm. You beg so nicely,” he relented after a while of grinding and being nuzzled on his neck. He smiled and realized, with a bit of amusement, that he’d smiled a lot tonight much more since he first came to this place. This man truly was something. “You can call me Gii.”

* * *

“Darling, you look amazing as usual.”

“Shut it, Dai-chan.”

Daisuke feigned a hurtful expression. “I’m telling you the truth, my dearest.”

“Shut it, Dai-chan,” Kyousuke repeated, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He really needed sleep, but he needed to review the lessons for the upcoming entrance test. He was going to catch some when his boyfriend came, and there was no way in hell would Kyousuke leave him alone on the doorstep. “I’m sure I look like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

“An amazing truck it is, then.” Daisuke stepped forward and kissed Kyousuke’s cheek tenderly. It sent a warm, tingling feeling in the younger man, and he would be a liar if he said he didn’t like it. “So, can I come in, gorgeous?”

“Will you stop with the name? I’m too tired to fight.”

“I know. You’re so dead tired you don’t even let me in.”

Kyousuke blushed and stepped aside. “Sorry.” He watched as his boyfriend made his way into the empty house, and closed the door behind him. “No rehearsals today?”

“Just want to see my darling every once in a while,” Daisuke replied as he sat down on the couch. “Come here, Mao.”

Kyousuke plopped down next to him and put his head on his shoulder. They didn’t say anything for a while, letting the comfortable silence cover them. The younger of the two started to wonder if he could sleep right there and now. But of course, Daisuke had to break the silence, ruining his sleepiness.

“How’s your studying?” At Daisuke’s question, Kyousuke made a noncommittal noise. “I’ve to admit you’re right. You indeed look like you’ve been run over. Did you pull an all-nighter or what?”

“Was too busy reading ‘till the sun rose this morning,” Kyousuke complained, but then grinned weakly. “I’m going abroad, Dai-chan. I can see that happening.”

Daisuke circled his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “It’s your dream, right? Go for it.”

“To be honest, I don’t know what my dream is anymore.”

“Is that so?” To Kyousuke’s surprise, Daisuke only laughed. “Aren’t you the one who told me you want to build a house along with my knowledge in architecture? I make the outside and you design the inside? And then we will live in there happily ever after like those cutesy princess stories?”

“Shut it, Dai-chan.” Exaggeration was always Daisuke’s strong point.

“Come on, Mao-kun. You can’t get cold feet now, when you’ve sacrificed everything.” Daisuke kissed Kyousuke’s cheek tenderly. “But when you’re sure about what you want, you know where I am, darling.”

“Stop calling me that,” Kyousuke complained, pouting. He knew well his pout was Daisuke’s weakness, along with his glare. “I don’t like it.”

“But we’re alone, _darling_!” Daisuke protested, emphasizing the D-word, earning a hard push that almost sent him to the floor. “So what should I call you, then?”

“My name is enough, Dai-chan.” Kyousuke fought the blush creeping on his cheeks. It wasn’t like he disliked it, but the thoughts that swirled in his mind kept bothering him. “I’m good with you calling me the way people do.”

“But it’s not special, Mao-kun!” Daisuke retorted. He looked like a spoiled kid whose toy had been snatched away. “I wanna use a name that I save only for you.”

Kyousuke cursed mentally. Why he got himself a total sap for a boyfriend, and why— _how_ —he could bear with his antics, he would never know. “Whatever, Dai-chan. I just don’t like it, and that’s final. Please, respect my wishes.”

“What should I do to make you believe me?”

“Just…” An idea popped in Kyousuke’s mind. “How about this? Find me a nickname that is not sappy and embarrassing, and I’ll forgive you.”

“…deal.”

Daisuke sealed the promise with a kiss and something much more intimate.

* * *

“Tell me about yourself, Gii,” the man purred near Gii’s ear, their hips still rocking against each other. “Would love to know about you.”

Gii grinded harder, making the man moan, and smirked like a minx he was. They found themselves pushed away from the crowd as they moved with the music. Not that they minded; they were too busy with themselves. Now Gii had his back against the wall with that man hovering before him, sheltering him against the world. “Do I really need to do that? I bet you know everything about me.”

The man smirked with one that matched Gii’s. “Is that so?”

“If not, why did you come to me in the first place?”

“Great question.” 

* * *

Daisuke didn’t visit his boyfriend for almost a month afterwards. Kyousuke didn’t mind; he himself was busy with his preparations, and he knew Daisuke had a new project to do. Still, they chatted every once in a while, when both weren’t that busy. One day, when the rest of his family was out, and Kyousuke was left alone with his books (the entrance test was in two days), the door was knocked. Knowing Daisuke’s schedule perfectly, Kyousuke wondered who came as he reached for the front door. His eyes widened when he recognized the guest.

“Baba-chan?”

Ryouma grinned. “Was in the area, so why not coming over to see the _tensai_?”

“Who are you calling _tensai_?” The word meant ‘genius’, and Kyousuke couldn’t decide if it was a compliment or a mockery. Ryouma was hard to interpret sometimes, despite his cheery and open attitude.

“Who else is in front of me right now?” Ryouma stepped in as if he owned the house. Kyousuke realized his impoliteness and closed the door.

“Another spare time today, Baba-chi?”

“Yeah. I woke up too early and needed some fresh air and I was around so here I am,” Ryouma replied as he practically waltzed into the living room. “How are your studies?”

“Don’t ask me that,” Kyousuke groaned. “Who are you, Dai-chan?”

“I don’t feel the urge to kiss you and call you sappy names, so I guess I’m still Ryouma Baba the Owner of the Fabulous Cheekbones,” Ryouma replied cheekily and sat down on the nearest couch. Despite his declaration, he sounded just like Kyousuke’s boyfriend, which made him smile. Perhaps hanging around Daisuke a lot was rubbing on him.

“Don’t start with the sappy names.” Kyousuke threw himself on the sofa. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Indeed. I remember how many times I had to stop the two of you from flirting continuously when we celebrated your birthday, so… yeah. I don’t wanna know.” Ryouma paused for a while and continued when he saw Kyousuke’s slight blush. “You keep up with him, so you really are something, Mao-kun. And lemme guess, you hate the names he has for you.”

“It’s not like that.” Kyousuke stopped himself and rubbed his face to get himself a bit more sober. _Is that so? You really don’t hate it? Aren’t you the one pushing him away when he starts to get sappy on you?_

“Excuse me?”

“I… don’t hate that. Heck, I date the guy! I can’t date someone I hate!” It was a rare moment when Kyousuke admitted it aloud, for sometimes he had this irrational fear that the walls had ears and if he spoke up, Daisuke’s career would be burned to dust. He wondered if both of them never had the spotlight in the first place… maybe they would have a much more peaceful, open life right now.

“I’m not saying you hate him, Mao-kun. What I’m saying is whether you hate how he _treats_ you. If you’re really that uncomfortable, he should’ve known it himself. If you can’t stand all those pet names, you should tell him. Sometimes we find something we hate from people we love, you know.”

“Er, Baba-chi? This is Dai-chan we’re talking about,” Kyousuke argued further, wondering what had gotten into his friend so he was spouting out words of wisdom about romantic relationships. “You know, Daisuke Watanabe. The actor. Your friend. _My_ boyfriend, on _and_ off screen. _That_ Dai-chan. Who sometimes is as thick as a bulletproof lifejacket?”

The older man rolled his eyes but still looked amused. “That’s the key word! _Sometimes_. He’s not always that thick, Mao-kun. You, above all people, should’ve known that already. He just likes to mess with you every once in a while, and he knows you can just tell him when he crosses the line. You see, he told me once that the only time ‘ _my cupcake_ ’ reacts to him is when he teases you with those names. He said you’ve been too hard on yourself, so teasing you is all he can do to make you smile.”

Kyousuke groaned at the _cupcake_ word, but left it at that. Despite that, Ryouma was right. “I know things’ve been killing me lately, but I just can’t tolerate that. He can be so annoying. So I made a deal with him.”

Ryouma waited in silence, and Kyousuke told him everything about it.

“That’s a great idea, Mao-kun,” he complimented. “I wonder if he can come up with something, for he surely hasn’t told me. Anyway, I wanna ask you something else.”

“Go ahead.” _You’re here, after all_.

“Do you think… that you actually don’t dislike what he calls you… but you’re rather afraid of it?”

Kyousuke’s head reeled as if Ryouma just hit him.

Maybe he did, figuratively. Maybe he really did _hit_ the point.

* * *

Gii leaned heavily against the man before him as things got even more intense. He gripped the man’s shoulders and risked a peck from those luscious lips. The taste was just heavenly… and nostalgic.  “Mmm.” It was all he could muster after he pulled away.

The man merely grinned. “Heat of the moment, huh, Gii?”

Gii’s lips curled into an equally wide grin. “You can say that. I like kissing you. What’re you gonna do ‘bout it?”

As a response, the man gave a thrust against his groin, making him moan. “Feeling’s mutual, so just shut up and kiss me.” And with that, it was the man’s turn to catch Gii’s lips in a long, hot make-out session.

* * *

“Daisuke-san, you have a visitor.”

A week after Ryouma’s visit, Kyousuke found himself watching as one of Daisuke’s fellow actors relayed his message. Judging from how the others looked at his boyfriend, they’d known that Kyousuke was here. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn his grey parka, but he just couldn’t help it. It was his favorite, and the fact that Daisuke had the exactly same type of jacket made him love the clothing even more. From his place, Kyousuke saw Daisuke grabbing his water bottle and rushing towards his boyfriend, who was standing below a few stage props, trying to make himself invisible. He didn’t want to be seen, even by Daisuke’s co-stars, and he was sure Daisuke understood that more than anyone.

“Hi, Dai-chan.”

If he was surprised to see Kyousuke there, he didn’t show it. He was a great actor, after all. “Mao, what are you doing here?”

“Visiting you,” Kyousuke answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I appreciate that.” Daisuke pulled his boyfriend into a loose hug. “Rehearsal’s almost done, maybe you wanna grab a bite somewhere after that?”

“Yeah.”

Daisuke released him. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

The younger man took a deep breath. _Time to break the news_. “I passed the test, Dai-chan. I’m going to America.”

Daisuke eyed him as if he had three heads, and suddenly he turned and headed back to the stage. Kyousuke didn’t have time to protest as he saw his boyfriend approached the other actors, spoke to them (some were shocked but some were smiling—smirking, even, _what the hell are you telling them, Dai-chan?!_ ), put his belongings into his bag, and rushed back to where Kyousuke was standing. “C’mon,” he said cheerfully.

And that was how Daisuke Watanabe excused himself from a rehearsal for the first time of his life.

* * *

“I think I came just by the way you move your hips,” the man commented playfully, his hands slid under Gii’s shirt and gave his hips a squeeze the way he’d done on the dance floor. “Great ones you have here, Gii.”

“As an American singer once said, _hips never lie_.” Gii pecked the man’s lips once again, just for the hell of it. “Want some drink?”

The music was still blaring in the background, but it wasn’t as bad when they were settled behind the bar. After their ordered drinks had been put before them, the man spoke.

“So, Gii, are you having a good time?”

Gii smirked. “The best.” 

* * *

Daisuke lifted his glass of beer. “It’s for Mao-kun, my baby, who’ll cross the ocean in the near future!”

“ _Kampai_!” Kyousuke ignored his embarrassment and clinked his glass with his lover’s. They ate in silence, until Daisuke broke it.

“Mao-kun, is there anything else you wanna tell me?”

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon, babe.”

“Stop calling me that!”

Daisuke, curse that sappy man, merely leaned forward and mouthed _babe_ , complete with a blow kiss. Kyousuke blushed so red he wondered if his hair had turned red as well, if that was possible. Daisuke grinned. “Sorry, Mao-kun. You’re just hard to resist. By the way, did BabaRyo pay you a visit?”

“You know about that?”

“One day, he was half an hour late for Triple Zone’s taping episode and he said he was around your place that time. I just put two and two together. So, I was right, huh? Anyways, what did he tell you?”

“Nothing much.” _Lie #1_.

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed. Kyousuke gulped. His boyfriend might be a funny, carefree man, but he wasn’t someone to be taken lightly. “Mao, did you just lie?”

Kyousuke decided to give in. This was a good opportunity to talk, after all. “Sheesh, Dai-chan! Stop looking at me like that! Yeah, yeah, we talked. About you, actually. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic, babe. No wonder I kept sneezing that day…”

Kyousuke rolled his eyes. “I told him I was uncomfortable by how you call me, Dai-chan. It’s serious and I really don’t like it.”

A solemn nod was his reply. “I see. But still, I have a feeling that there’s something else you haven’t told me, Mao.”

“No way. That’s all we talked about.” _Lie #2_.

Daisuke waited, his eyes were still as narrow as earlier.

“…it’s because I don’t want anyone to know, Dai-chan,” Kyousuke finally spoke out the truth, his voice dropping into a whisper. “That can ruin you. What if someone heard you calling me _cupcake_ , _baby_ , and put it on the news? Your career will end, you know.”

Those eyes didn’t narrow anymore as Daisuke leaned back against his seat. “I see. Thank you, Mao.”

“Eh? What for?”

“For telling me the truth.” With that, Daisuke picked Kyousuke’s hand and placed a slight kiss on it. Kyousuke panicked as he looked around; he was lucky they were in a secluded area. Even after kissing his hand, Daisuke still held on, and now was stroking circles with his thumb. “I really, _really_ appreciate your concern. Thank you for worrying about me. But if that means sacrificing what you love most, it’s not what I want.”

“Dai-chan—”

“When I got myself committed in this relationship, Mao, I told myself that I’d not let you sacrificing your own happiness. I can’t live with myself knowing that you hate how I call you because you’re repressing yourself.”

Kyousuke closed his eyes. He knew better than arguing with Daisuke in a serious mode. “And so what should I do? Despite everything, I’m still uncomfortable with you calling me that.”

“I can comfort you just fine, baby,’ Daisuke joked spontaneously, and Kyousuke glared at him as a form of response. The glare worked as Daisuke sobered up almost immediately. “Listen here, Mao. Remember our deal?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m still hanging on that, so maybe… can you give me some more time?”

Kyousuke smiled. “Take all the time you need, Dai-chan.” 

* * *

“So, Gii, can you do me a favor?”

“Yes?” Gii took a swig of his drink as if it were water. The man watched him and shook his head in bemusement, but didn’t comment on that.

“Call me with something you like.” The man bent forward and stopped when their faces were just centimeters apart. “C’mon, I’m sure you can come up with something.” He grinned and kissed Gii’s lips once again, making him smile.

“Alright, alright. Lemme call you Takumi, then.”

* * *

The airport was crowded. Kyousuke clutched his suitcase tighter than he was supposed to, which made his hand hurt, but he was nervous as hell he didn’t care. Well, who wouldn’t? He was going to a whole new country to begin with.

He’d said his goodbyes to his family and now was waiting alone in the waiting room, wondering whether Daisuke will come or not. Ryouma had called him earlier, apologizing that he couldn’t come to see him off, but he sent his regards… along with something like _if your boyfriend doesn’t show up, tell me and I’ll wring his neck. After that I’ll cut his Triple Zone contract, plain and simple! Tell him I can do that, Mao-kun! He never believes me whenever I say that!_

Kyousuke grinned at the memory of the warning. There it went: BabaRyo and his empty threats. He was so busy in his mind he didn’t see a figure standing before him. After he heard a soft cough, he looked up and smiled. 

“You came.”

“A certain someone wants my head if I don’t.”

“And your contract in Triple Zone.”

Daisuke laughed and claimed a seat next to his boyfriend. “BabaRyo. Always with empty words and feigned anger. What a wonderful guy.” He paused and sighed. “But we like him anyway, dunno what we see in him, to be honest. Speaking about him, he’s thinking about inviting Naito-kun to the show.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. I doubt he’ll come, but like you said, it’s worth a try.” Daisuke grinned and before Kyousuke had a chance to say something, he continued. “Yeah, he told me. And if Naito-kun doesn’t wanna come, he’ll have Shouta-kun over.”

Kyousuke remembered his successor in Tenimyu, and nodded. “Good luck with that, Dai-chan.”

“Thanks a lot, Muffin.”

“Dai- _chan_ ,” Kyousuke threatened, blushing. As a response, Daisuke put his index finger on his lips.

“Listen, Mao. You don’t need to be scared anymore. You’re going to a whole new country, and I’ll be damned if I don’t use this chance to remind you how much I love you.”

“By calling me embarrassing names?” Kyousuke asked, his lips moving under Daisuke’s index finger. “Dai-chan—”

“One day I’ll go there to visit you, but it’ll be a surprise, so be prepared. I won’t tell anyone, and I’ll track you down to a place that you least expected.”

“Why?”

A cheeky grin crossed Daisuke’s face. “It’s more fun that way. Surprising you has become my hobby, I guess. By the way, I figured out a very nice nickname for you. It’s special and it’s mine.”

Kyousuke was doubtful, but he let Daisuke pulled him closer and whispered it. It surprised him at first, but whenever he thought about it, he realized that it was predictable enough. “Really, Dai-chan? Above all names you call me, _that_ one? There are millions of nicknames in the world and you have to call me _that_?”

Daisuke grinned cheekily and gave him a chaste peck on his forehead. “I have my reasons, sweetheart.”

“ _Dai-chan!_ ”

* * *

The man laughed and kissed Gii’s cheek. “Takumi, huh? What a cute name you gave me.”

Gii shrugged. “I just like cute things.”

Takumi grinned. “Should it be my line? You sure have grown, Gii.”

“I’m older than you think.”

“Wonder what you know about what I’m thinking.” The man released leaned back, away from Gii before finishing his drink.

“Mmm.” Gii was the one who made the move this time as he leaned forward and pecked Takumi’s lips. “Tell me ‘bout it.”

“You’re such a minx. From the first time I saw you, I know you’re one. But you’re such a sight to behold, even in a place like this.”

For some time, Gii’d forgotten that they were still in the pub. “Wanna crash at my place?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Takumi replied. “Really wanna see your place, Muffin.”

“Shut it, Dai-chan.” Takumi’s real name rolled out Gii’s tongue as if it had waited for so long to be pronounced.

As a response, Takumi pouted in protest. “Oh, c’mon, Mao! My career isn’t important in this kind of place! Nobody even recognizes me!”

“Stick with Gii, please. We’re in America, after all, and that’s why you call me that. I thought I was dreaming when I saw you the first time.”

Daisuke grinned. He stood and pulled Kyousuke’s hand so he was standing up as well. “Told you I’ll make surprise visits to places you least expected. Do you like it?”

“The nickname? Still as horrible as ever.” Daisuke—Takumi—merely laughed at Kyousuke’s reply. “But the visit?” Kyousuke pulled his lover close to him and kissed his nose, the closest spot he could reach. “You don’t know how much I love it.”

Under the minimal light of the room, Kyousuke could see blush creeping on Daisuke’s face. It didn’t stay long, though, for Daisuke leaned forward so he could whisper near his ear. “Wanna go and let me know how much you love it… _cupcake_?”

Kyousuke burst into laughter, and for once— _for once_ —he didn’t complain.

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
